fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Ol' Brown Eyes
Ol' Brown Eyes is episode fifteen of season four on Full House. It originally aired on January 11, 1991. Opening Teaser Danny and Joey are playing , when Michelle shows them her skipping abilities as she sings " ". Danny praises her, but he notices that one of her feet did not join in the skipping, so he demonstrates the proper way to do it. But Joey says that Danny skips like the , and asks him to "put some oil in those joints". They all try it when Jesse comes downstairs, and they explain the situation to him. He tells his "little Munchkin" that if she wants to be hip, "skip the skipping. Work on the strut." She follows suit. Synopsis D.J. organizes a sold-out benefit concert at The Smash Club to raise money for a new computer for her school, and Danny will be the host of the benefit show; in addition, Jesse asks they clear out by 9 p.m. so the mud-wrestling pool can be put in, though Joey suggests Jell-O would've been a better choice. D.J. quickly arranges for Jesse and Joey to lend their musical and comedic talents to the event, and the speed of those decisions is not lost on Danny. Feeling that he is not the kind of "cool dad" that D.J. might respect more at her age, Danny wants to sing a song at the benefit in order to prove to D.J. that he is cool; the song he has chosen is " " by The Who. However, D.J. is embarrassed when she comes home from school with Kimmy and sees him performing the song with Jesse and the Rippers in the living room. She tells Danny that if he sings "My Generation" at the benefit, she would be very humiliated – so much so that she will never be able to show her face in school again. In addition, her friends, who planned to be there, will also most likely turn against her. Meanwhile, Michelle has learned to play the game hot and cold. However, she takes it too far when she hides Becky's wedding ring (which Jesse had given to Joey in order to send it to an engraver) in a cookie jar. Joey must find it, unaware that Jesse has already found the ring in the first place. When Jesse mentions the inscription should contain the lyrics of " ", Joey reminds him that they charge by the letter. So he decides to try something simpler with " ". Becky then wants to take Jesse out for a day of "no-whining" tuxedo shopping. But in addition to whining, he says he's already found the perfect tuxedo, but she says she's not marrying a man wearing a tuxedo with a cobra on the back. So she says the choice is pretty simple enough: They either buy a new tuxedo, or they keep the one he's got but they rip the cobra off the back. Upstairs, Joey asks Stephanie to tell him where Jesse's wedding ring is, and she doesn't know where it is either (see Quotes). He mentions taking it to the engraver, and she says that she can see that vein in Jesse's forehead throbbing, his neck turning red, and his eyes bugging out. And that's exactly what'll happen if that ring isn't found soon and fast. Just then, Michelle enters the room and tries to play Hot and Cold with Joey, and it is apparent that she is the culprit. No matter what she tells him, all signs point to her (see Quotes). Later, as the band rehearses at the house, Danny tries to look like a rock star by wearing a heavy-metal T-shirt, leather jacket and pants, and sunglasses. Jesse does not think that looks right on him. As he mentions "My Generation" (from above), Jesse tells him it was hip in the '60s, but this is the '90s, and those kids have never heard of that song. As mentioned above, the performance humiliates D.J. and Kimmy, and her dad and uncle have felt that they have indeed embarrassed her, so they have a talk in the kitchen about this. As he takes off the jacket, Danny says that that is not the real him, and neither is the white T-shirt with the skull on it. But Jesse stops him from taking off the shirt, as he says he does not want to see the real him. They both talk about their own experiences as teenagers and feel the same way D.J. does now. After their talk, Danny heads upstairs to talk to D.J., while Jesse heads over to the cookie jar on the kitchen table, and when he opens it up, inside is the long-lost wedding ring. Upstairs, Kimmy is shocked that D.J. will not attend her own benefit concert – which she organized herself, to which she responds with the obvious reason: she does not want to hear her own dad sing, or at least she does not want to hear him singing "My Generation". And as he enters, Danny asks for a minute alone with his oldest daughter, so her best friend leaves for a minute or two. He again mentions his father's pass-throwing skills, and, of course, D.J., overhearing the conversation with Jesse downstairs, says her grandpa hurt his arm in the war. After she talks Danny out of singing "My Generation", she still does not feel any better, because she now believes that she has made him feel hurt. But the only good news that can cheer her up is that he won't have to wear the leather rock outfit... and that has him complaining about the discomfort of the pants, as he can't wait to get out of them! As he leaves and opens the door, what he doesn't know is that Kimmy used a glass to eavesdrop in on their conversation. As he takes the glass and leaves, she tells D.J. that she no longer has to worry about changing schools or hurting her dad's feelings. But unfortunately, she will have to put up with her best friend singing "My Generation" right in front of her stunned face. Downstairs in the kitchen, the "hot and cold" game continues as Michelle leads Joey to the cookie jar, where she says he has found the ring. Unfortunately, the "ring" seems to be an Oreo cookie with a hole punched in the center, and he is not giving it to her until she reveals the location of the real ring. She says that it is in the cookie jar, but he tells her it is not there — at least not anymore. They then turn it into a follow the leader game where he asks her to retrace every step she took from the time she took the ring and hid it (see Quotes). Before that game can continue, Jesse spots them and thinks that their game means they are looking for something, and that "something" is the wedding ring, which he reveals right in front of their shocked faces. He reveals he found the ring in the cookie jar, Joey gives Michelle her cookie, and all's well that ends well for this scenario. As the family also attends the benefit concert that night at the Smash Club, D.J. apologizes to Danny, and tells him to "bust a move". However, instead of "My Generation", he decides to sing "My Girl" by (as he said he once sang that song to her when she was little). He does a good job of it, and D.J. smiles proudly and gives him a hug, and everyone else heads out to sing and dance on the floor. Quotes the kitchen, Stephanie teaches Michelle a game. Michelle has her eyes covered as Stephanie hides her doll. Stephanie: OK, Michelle. We're playing the Hot and Cold game. Try and find your doll. walks all around. You're cold. You're getting colder. Michelle's too busy walking towards the kitchen table where the cookie jar sits. You're a Popsicle. You're a Popsicle at the North Pole. she's still not listening. Michelle, the colder you are, the further you are from the thing you're looking for. Michelle: I know how to play. I just want a cookie. opens the jar and finds a cookie or two, as Stephanie just sighs and rolls her eyes. Now, where were we? ---- enters the living room. Michelle: Who wants to play 'hot and cold'? all groan at it and leave. I heard that. Joey: I gotta go work on my act. Becky: I gotta rip the cobra off Jesse's tux. Jesse: I gotta stop her. Danny: I gotta get down and get funky. the coast is clear, she finds Jesse's wedding ring. Michelle: They'll wanna find this! Ha ha. she takes it with her to hide it. ---- her room, Stephanie is having some fun with [[Comet] before she starts her homework. She first plays a game of catch with him.] Stephanie: Good boy, Comet. You're such a smart dog. pets him. Up on the bed. You can help me with my homework. hops onto her bed and she uses him as a "pillow" as she starts her homework. Thanks, Comet. comes in. Joey: Steph, please tell me you know where Jesse's wedding ring is. Stephanie: I would if I could, but I can't. Joey: I'm supposed to take it to the engraver, and I can't find it. Jesse's gonna kill me. Stephanie: Ooh, I can just see that vein in his forehead throbbing, his neck turning red, his eyes bugging out! Can I be there when I tell him you lost it? enters in. Michelle: Who wants to play hot and cold? Joey: Not now, Michelle. I have to find Jesse's wedding ring. Michelle: You're very cold. Joey: You took Jesse's wedding ring? Michelle: You're getting warmer. ---- Danny: I never told you this, but I used to sing with . Jesse: You did? Danny: Yeah... until my mom made me shut it off and do my homework which point the drummer does a /cymbal crash. ---- [Danny and Jesse & the Rippers are rehearsing in the living room when D.J. and Kimmy enter the house. D.J. is not happy.] D.J.: Dad, what are you doing? Danny: Oh, uh, I’m busting a move... and my shoulder. Jesse: microphone from him Give me that. Danny: Honey, I wanted to surprise you. I’m gonna sing this at your fundraiser. D.J.: You were gonna do that in public? All my friends will be there. Kimmy: You mean your former friends. Jesse: All right now, girls. D.J. Your dad has a very good voice. Just need to tie him down to a chair, that’s all. D.J.: Dad, you can’t do this to me. I’ll never be able to show my face in school again. ---- and Michelle play the 'follow the leader' game so she can have her cookie. Then, who should interrupt their little game?... Jesse: What are you guys doing? Joey: his head under the table Ow! Hi, Jess. We're just playing 'follow the leader'. Jesse: Oh, yeah? Looks like you were looking for something. Joey: We weren't looking for anything. Michelle: We were looking for a ring. Joey: Thanks for reminding me, Michelle. I plum forgot. Jesse: What ring? Would it happen to be this ring off the wedding ring that they were searching for all along? Joey: he and Jesse have a laugh-fest Where'd you find it? Jesse: he angrily snaps the ring's case shut In the cookie jar. Michelle: That's what I told you. reaches inside Joey's coat pocket for the cookie he was going to reward her for her honesty. Maybe next time, you'll listen. Trivia The episode title "Ol' Brown Eyes" is taken from 's nickname "Ol' Blue Eyes". Category:Episodes Category:Season 4